Fairy Story
by coffeeonthepatio
Summary: Once upon a time, dear children, lived a Potions Master, feared and infamous. At the same time lived a plain but brave and courageous and smart little princess. Just some fluff.


_**I don't make no money. The characters are not mine. **_

_**xx**_

Once upon a time, dear children, lived a Potions Master, feared and infamous. He lived in a big castle that had the name Hogwarts and which stood somewhere in a faraway country called Scotland. The castle wasn't just a regular castle, children. It was a magical castle and it had a mind of its own, to be honest. It could change its interior at will, and it could even help its inhabitants. The Potions Master who lived in the castle called Hogwarts wasn't just a regular Potions Master. He was a Wizard, and he was one of the most powerful ones of his time, and even though many legends and stories circulated about him in his time, and nowadays, children, nobody truly knew how he came to be still alive at the particular time our little tale takes place.

You see, children, our regular Potions Master wasn't just one of the most powerful wizards of his time, and an expert of the Fight against the Dark Arts, and even the Dark Arts itself, but he was also a spy in two wars that were fought at the time. His name was Severus.

An evil magician, who called himself Lord Voldemort (but, children, mind, he wasn't a real Lord. He wasn't noble in any sense of the word), wanted to take over their country, and the entire world and he wanted to kill all who were not born of two wizard-people. He was truly evil, children, and nobody wanted to cross him, not even those who followed, and believed in, him. There were a few, incredible though it may seem, and in the beginning, when our Potions Master was young and foolish and angry, even he thought it was a good idea to be a follower, to be one of Lord Voldemort's famous and infamous, Death Eaters. There are many explanations, children, about why Severus wanted to be a follower of Lord Voldemort, but nobody but him knows the real reason. Or maybe there wasn't even a real reason. Maybe he was just angry and wanted to do something with his life.

After a few short months, our Potions Master heard something which endangered the life of the one girl he had always loved, and he knew that following Lord Voldemort had not been a good idea, because Lord Voldemort wanted to kill the one girl Severus had always loved, and succeeded but the evil magician did not realise that with this one little murder, which seemed quite unimportant at the time, he signed his own Death Penalty because our Potions Master did everything he could to destroy him after his loved one had been killed. He fought tirelessly, played two roles, spied, was hurt, almost died.

Oh children, nobody is certain how he survived when Lord Voldemort decided that Severus had to die. A fair few say that he had bewitched the snake that was supposed to kill him. A fair few say that he carried an antidote to the snake's venom. A fair few say that he was just lucky. A fair few say that the snake did not want to kill him. A fair few say that he had a little help. Only he knows for certain and he would never tell you.

Almost dying, however, did not change his disposition. He had not wanted to survive. He had wanted to die and follow the one girl he had always loved and see her again in the afterlife but as it is so often, you cannot always get your wish. And so he survived, and so he lived at the castle called Hogwarts and he was unhappy and he wanted to die to be with the girl he had always loved.

At the same time lived a plain but brave and courageous and smart little princess. A Princess of Gryffindor, which is one of the highest titles you can achieve in a fair few people's minds. This princess always had her nose in a book, always answered every question (even those that are not asked, dear children) and always wanted justice and equality for everyone. Even though she was a mere child, she fought against Lord Voldemort as viciously as anyone, apart from maybe Severus. Her name was Hermione.

When the good triumphed over evil Lord Voldemort, Hermione thought that her life was perfect. There was a boy she was in love with, and she had many friends she thought she could rely on. After a few months, however, the boy she was in love with decided he no longer wanted to be in love with her, and be with her and some of her friends, she realised, children, were only her friends because she had fought so valiantly against Lord Voldemort. Hermione began a job with the government but soon struggled with it because she could not always push her nose in books and because she thought the job was extraordinarily stupid. After a few more months, when the boy she had once loved, and maybe still loved, moved in with another girl, she decided to disappear to the castle which was called Hogwarts and teach and this is where Severus and Hermione met. Again.

You see, children, Severus had taught Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts when Hermione had been a mere child, and a pupil of his. And, such as it was, Severus did not like Hermione, and Hermione did not like Severus. In fact, they both hated the other.

That, however, changed when Hermione returned to teach Astronomy. Even though Astronomy had never been her strong suit, she liked the dark now. She liked it when few people could see her because she hurt from the way she had been treated by her so-called friends, and by the boy she had loved.

Severus never could sleep. He always wandered around the castle and watched over the sleeping children and even his sleeping colleagues and one day, our Potions Master came across the Princess of Gryffindor and saw her as she wept in one of the towers of the castle.

You would guess that he asked her why she wept, but he did no such thing. Instead, he only sat next to her, offered her a beautiful, white handkerchief and when she saw who had given it to her, she wept even more and he suddenly had her in his arms and he held her tightly because he knew what she wept about and she knew that he knew what she wept about. He just held her tightly and a fair few say that they sat like this the entire night. Nobody but those two know for sure and they would never tell anyone. The fact of the matter is, children, that from this night on, the two of them were inseparable. They went everywhere together and they married and had plenty of children and lived happily ever after.

Now into bed, children. Sleep tight!

xx

The youngest looked up from where he had almost hidden underneath the covers and blinked at his grandmother.

"Is that the story of great-grandmother Hermione and great-grandfather Severus?" he asked in a small voice.

His grandmother smiled gently but winked at him as if to say yes, it was their story. "Sleep now."

_xx_

_Thank you for reading and please consider reviewing. I had to get this written to get over my weird kind of writer's block. Having two jobs and a lover seems to take up more of my time than I thought … don't worry, Felix … won't be abandoned. I am currently trying to write a chapter and it should be up as soon as I can manage! Thank you!_


End file.
